


Obligatory

by mizzm29



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: Marina has no choice in the matter, she must marry the elder brother of her dead lover Sir Phillip Crane. The season of coming out into society has ended but life for Marina Thompson still goes on.FYI: This fic picks up where it ended for the season.Disclaimer: These characters are from the tv series Bridgerton and not of my own imagination. I only dare to imagine about them in different scenarios. Thanks!
Relationships: Phillip Crane/Marina Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Marina sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap. It seemed to be the only thing neat in her chaotic life. At the end of the horrific season of coming into society, she had never imagined that she would have been forced to be married to the elder brother of her recently dead lover George.

George. His name made her heart ache as she pressed the palms of her hands together tighter as she begged for forgiveness. She had never been the religious type, but thanks to George he made Sunday services tolerable. Passing notes secretly became their little game on Sundays. Talking about how boring the service was and making fun of all the various members who were falling asleep to it. It was where it all started and now she was at the tragic end of their story.

Now she had to use prayer, as ironic as it sounded, as her way to hopefully get her secret note to George. Had she known, had she truly known what had become of her dear George she would have never tried to so stupidly get rid of their love child. She knew he must think her weak and it was rightfully so. In the moment of weakness she faltered in the thought of him losing interest in her like her aunt Featherington said. But she had later found out that his devotion to her stayed strong to the very end. She felt undeserving of such devotion. But by some miracle the good Lord saw fit to still allow the most gracious love note of his unborn child to still grow within her. 

Dropping her gaze onto her belly that would for sure start to show soon, especially since she didn’t have to wear a dress size bigger or a corset to tuck herself in, she dared to imagine him. She imagined the hands of George cupping her belly. Giving her belly smooth strokes of tender love with his gentle hands. He would probably crack a joke of God having a sense of humor and blessing them with a very disobedient child like them. And she thought of how she would proudly respond that it was through disobedience she found a love so strong and true that it created this child.

This was his child, part of him swelling inside her to be cherished forever and for always she told herself. Blinking away the tears, she swallowed back the emotions that were ready to come spewing out. She had to stop such frivolous thinking. There was no point in imagining the impossible. No she couldn't. She had their love child to eventually birth and care for. This child needed a sound mother and she would be that. Inhaling deeply as she knew that her life would revolve and become consumed in raising the child with twice as much love, it was compensation of the child being brought into the world with only one parent. Ignoring the honorable fact that this stranger next to her valiantly restored her honor, she knew not to bet hopes in having him be a part of raising the child. This was her charge, this was her obligation, first and foremost to the child. 

Gazing over to this valiant stranger, she thought of him taking his title very serious as a knight. It was very respectable indeed and gratefully this knight in shining armor was allowing her silence and not forcing her into having a conversation. The ride was quiet and she hoped it would stay like that for the entire ride. It gave her down time to recuperate from the hardships she faced over the last couple of months. She was completely drained from all the high strung emotions of the season spent at the Featherington's home, thank God that was over. Though she honestly did wish Colin Bridgerton the best, as well as Pen, no matter how naïve she could be about what love was.

In her case, she currently understood love to be a fickle thing. She had gone through extreme emotions no thanks to her pathetic heart that yearned for a dead man. She reminded herself that she could no longer act irrationally. The unborn child of George depended on her and she depended on the child to help her see through the next part in her journey. Not knowing how long the carriage ride would be until their next stop, she dared to indulge in her memoires of George.

"Miss Thompson," she heard the soft voice beckoned her awake. Slowly coming to, she gazed into the dark eyes of Sir Phillip Crane. The way the fading sun light reflected off of his eyes had the tint of a deep blue ocean. How fascinating, she thought as she hummed in reply. "We are nearing our lodging for the night. I have reserved two separate rooms for us. I know you must be tired from all the traveling and hungry too. We can get something in your belly and then I can escort you to your confinements." Confinements indeed, she thought as they came upon a humble cottage. Gazing over to Sir Crane, he was moving out of the carriage and extending his hand out to her as a gentleman would do. Accepting his gesture, she slipped her hand into his and eased out of the carriage. Removing her hand from his, she followed slightly behind for him to pause which she did as well. Curiously looking up at him, he gazed back at her with just as much curiosity, "I promise Miss Thompson I do not bite. You are to be my wife soon and can take the liberties to walk alongside me as my equal." 

No she could never be his equal. Unlike him, she had her livelihood all now depending on this stranger of a man. But she could only offer a small smile as she slightly tilted her head to the ground and began to walk. When he started to walk alongside her, she purposely slowed her steps to follow behind him but only slightly. Allowing her to hear the soft huff of frustration that escaped his lips as he opened the front door to the humble cottage. Walking in, she was surprised by its charm. It was far bigger than what appeared to be from the outside. One looking from the outside would never suspect the intricate carvings and craftsmanship put into the cottage, at that’s how it was for her as Sir Crane was ever the gentleman to pull the chair out for her and help her get settled against the table before taking the seat across from her.

”I know it’s not up to par with the accommodations you may be used to...”

”This cottage is charming Sir Crane,” she said in earnest. Politely thanking the hostess who was serving them up a hot meal, she inhaled the home cook smell and shivered in delight. Clasping her hands before her in a praying manner she gave him a small smile. “Truthfully Sir Crane I did question your judgement but actually being inside of this charming cottage I pray that you forgive me for doubting you.”

Sir Crane grinned in understanding, “Miss Thompson I can assure you that my intent towards you is nothing but pure. I only wish to fulfill the obligation my brother has to you and your child.”

”Very honorable of you Sir Crane. I know my child and I are greatly indebted for your charitable act. But can I be so bold as to ask for another favor?” He nodded for her to continue. “When you feel like you have fulfilled your obligations to me and my child will you at the very least still care for the child?”

”Of course...” 

“That is all I ask,” she offered him a small smile and began to eat quietly ending the conversation. She could sense as though he wanted to say more, but luckily he didn’t and instead ate quietly too. 

“Goodnight Miss Thompson,” Sir Crane slightly bowed, how polite. 

“Goodnight Sir Crane,” Marina softly responded. Turning to retreat to her quarters, she paused as he called after her. Humming as she turned to gaze back at him, he looked a bit uncomfortable as he shifted from one foot to the other. 

“Will you leave your door unlocked?”

She frowned as she stared at Sir Crane. Was he that nervous about her to question her integrity? “I can assure you Sir Crane I will not run away from this. But if it shall help you sleep at night I will do as you ask.” She stood somewhat miffed but awaiting his reply when he only stood a moment longer staring at her before retreating back into his room. 

Marina did the same, slipping into her room. Finding herself stripping and settling into bed, she sat up with her hands in her lap staring into the darkness as her small candle light flickered from the small table next to the bed. She knew it best that they had to be up bright and early to travel again and she turned to blow out the candle and lay consumed into the darkness. In the darkness she had no obligations or at least in that moment she told herself so. Allowing herself to yearn for George, she clutched onto the covers and held a prayer in her heart for him and their baby. Two people she felt very undeserving of and God had seen fit to have them in her life. A smile threatened to tug at her lips as she realized that though she wasn’t a really religious woman she was a spiritual one. She had to be, if she were to survive what was to come she had to believe that this was God’s way of intervening. Giving it to God, she wiped a stray tear from her eyes and closed her eyes to get some rest. 

  
Marina slowly fluttered her eyes open, had she over slept? It felt like she had just fallen asleep. “Miss Thompson...Marina...” his voice pulled her awake. 

As her eyes adjusted from the soft candlelight, she was confused and then shocked by who was before her. Quickly pulling the covers up and against her body, she was indecent, sitting up she tried to understand what was happening, “Colin?! What are you doing here?!” 

Colin knew she was startled by his sudden intrusion. “Come, we use make haste,” he breathed as he turned to grab her dress for her.

Taking her dress in hand she sat confused still by what he was saying, “Where are we going?”

”Can’t you tell? I’m here to whisk you away. My family thinks me off to travel and travel I shall with you by my side. Come away with me Miss Thompson we must hurry if we want to escape,” Colin said as he was taking hold of her wrist to pull her along.

But Marina was taking his hand to stay him instead, “Colin...” She watched as he paused somewhat confused as she searched his eyes. “...I am with child. Does that make any sense for me to be on the run with you when me and this child, that is not yours, will only be slowing you down? No, it does not.”

”Marina I...”

”Love me,” she was quick to intervene. “No, you barely know me. What you love is the idea of me and when the idea of me no longer fits that description what then? You will regret running away with me and retreat back to your family to beg for their forgiveness. And they shall accept you with open arms and I along with my child will be left in the dust with nothing but the clothes on our back. No Colin, let us save ourselves from such a tragic ending." 

"Marina," he growled finding this plan of escape not going accordingly. 

"Colin," she shook her head and stood to her feet. Keeping the covers wrapped around her, she moved to the door and opened it, "Please excuse my indecency but I must get some rest. I travel at first morning light." Colin was quickly upon her, standing face to face with the young woman he was supposed to be whisking away and instead was being sent away. She didn't mean it, he told himself as he tried to search her eyes but she refused to look at him as she held her head high. "I apologize that you've travelled all this way in vain. But my mind has been made up. I won't let us ruin one another. Goodnight Mr. Bridgerton," she said firmly as she finally gazed into his eyes speaking the words through her eyes that it had to end, they ended here and now. 

Colin blinked back the hot tears that threatened to leave his eyes, he understood completely that she wasn't going to change her mind. As much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. She was right and he was just too young and in love to see the logic in it all until she had forced him to see it. "Safe travels Miss Thompson. I wish you well in your endeavors." 

"Thank you," she breathed as she watched him take his leave. She hated how she had broken him not once but twice. She felt so cruel and selfish to let the tears swell in her eyes. She didn't deserve to cry, she told herself as she tilted her head up refusing to cry. Shaking her head, she thought the conversation over and remembered that Colin was upon her when she had first woken which meant that Sir Crane knew.

Connecting the dots, she turned her burning gaze towards Sir Crane's bedroom door and marched across the hall to it. Driving her fist into the door, she was furious and ready to pummel him. When there wasn't a response, she turned the door knob and was able to open the door. Frowning as she opened the door, she found the room empty. Huffing, she retreated back to her room and pulled on her dress before making her way back to Sir Crane's room. Plopping down onto the bed, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the man who sought to make her out a villain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> how could I not write a fic for Marina? I really liked her character in the show. Out of all the characters within the tv series I felt like her storyline was one of the most saddest love situations. Dang girl, I felt for ya. I shamefully watched the whole damn series in one go and am looking forward to binge the next one when it comes out haha. Oh and I don't really know the lingo back then so don't get too crazy on the verbiage okay, thanks lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Marina sat stewing in her thoughts, what else could she do with Sir Crane nowhere in sight. Holding herself as she no longer felt the tears threatening to leave her eyes, she was up on her feet pacing back and forth until she settled by the window. Leaning upon the wall as she stared outside, she could see the sky starting to light up. Frowning, she straightened up as she heard the shuffling of footsteps approaching and the door knob turning. Smoothing out her face from disappointment as she heard the soft gasp of disbelief, she turned to look at Sir Crane. He looked somewhat disheveled, had he been drinking, she thought as he walked in and closed the door. "Miss Thompson..." 

"Since we are both awake we should probably continue on to our destination," she cut in. 

Sir Crane blinked a few times as he tried to grasp what was happening, "But...what of Mr. Colin Bridgerton? Did he not come for you?" 

Marina moved to stand before him taking in the faint smell of alcohol, "Do you think so low of me?" 

"No, quite the opposite," his lip twitched as he tried to stand tall though the alcohol was making his world tilt. "He bore his heart out to me convinced that his love for you could carry you both through whatever circumstances you may face. And... he comes from wealth, even as the third son he could provide a comfortable living situation for you." 

"Yes for me, if it was just me. But it's not," she snapped. "I'm a package deal Sir Crane, as you know, I carry your brother's child..." 

"And I carry the weight of harboring the loss of my younger brother among other things," Sir Crane's voice cracked with emotion. 

"You speak as though you are the only one who lost him," Marina hissed. "He was your brother yes. But he was also my lover, and father to my child. So you see we are both grieving for the same one just in different ways." 

Sir Crane dropped his gaze to the ground, "You don't want to marry a man like me, for I am nothing like my brother."

"It's too late to go back on your word Sir Crane. We are stuck together no matter if I want to marry you or not," Marina breathed in disbelief. "I don't need you to be your brother. I just need you to honor your word to care for me and my child." She went quiet as she stood wanting to wring this man's neck. He was having doubts which was understandable but she knew that there wasn't any other option for her. Reminding herself that he had initially spoken for her honor, she was able to compose herself and softly sigh, "I shall wait for you outside." Excusing herself, she gathered the rest of her things before making her way out of the small cottage. Standing outside in the quiet air as the sun began to peak through the mountains, she was grateful that Sir Crane had fetched the carriage for them. Refusing to take his hand as she helped herself up and into the carriage, she sat quietly staring out the window as Sir Crane followed in after her. 

The silence was much more noticeable, but Marina basked in it. In the quiet air, she sat staring out the carriage window watching the sun rise with the coming of the new day. Though her body ached and yearned for rest, she was unsure she could find it after the night she had just had. Sitting next to a man who was already testing her honor, she couldn't help but be understanding of him even though she knew herself better than he did. "Get some rest, you must be tired from the long night you had," he spoke up as they were minutes into their journey.

"I should say the same for you as well," she softly responded. "We both need rest for the long journey we have ahead of us." Sir Crane couldn't agree more by her double meaning wisdom. He wondered how his brother had been so fortunate to have fallen in love with a woman who was very intuitive to the real world. He could sense this young woman was far more mature in years that had him questioning if she was actually closer to his age. But he knew better, he knew it had to be the fact that life had forced her eyes open to the cruel reality that they lived in. 

Marina awoke as the carriage rocked her awake. Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she felt the warmth of a hand holding her own. Seeing how easily her hand fit in his, she couldn't help but fathom the thought that this man was the older brother of her lover. And in some way she used his touch as a proxy to her dead lover. Shamefully imaging George holding her hand and she leaning on him as they were riding off to start their happily ever after. The happy moment was interrupted by the voice of Sir Crane, "Miss Thompson we are nearing our next stop." 

Slowly pulling herself out of her thoughts and Sir Crane's grasp, she sat up and blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Gazing out the carriage, it was dark out now and even though she got some rest, she still felt so tired when they came upon another small cottage. Accepting his hand as she descended out of the carriage, she quietly followed him into the yet another charming cottage. Grateful for the food and drink, she didn't speak a word as she consumed it all. When the silent dinner was finished, she followed him towards their confinements and was grateful that they had separate rooms again. Nodding to him goodnight, she slipped into her quarters and softly closed the door. Sighing deeply as she made her way towards the bed, she began to strip out of her dress before pulling the covers upon her. Turning to her side, she refused to think about her sad situation. Instead she closed her eyes and lay quietly hoping that sleep would come sooner rather than later. 

As she sat in the carriage staring out the window, Sir Crane spoke up, "We are almost home. After we get settled we shall plan a small garden wedding."

"A wedding isn't necessary, we can send for papers to be signed by a judge," Marina offered. 

Sir Crane frowned as he glanced at the young woman, "You deserve a wedding." 

"It doesn't matter what I deserve. I only asked for you to care for me and my child," she responded. 

"I can afford to give you a wedding," he countered, assuming that she was thinking that money was the issue. 

"Save your money for more important things," she said with a small smile. "Don't waste your energy on an idea of how things should be. We both know the reality of our situation. You are obligated to honor your brother's memory and I am obligated to care for my child." 

Sir Crane went quiet, not understanding why her words burned his ears down to the depths of his soul. Their circumstances, though unfortunate, could be looked at differently. But as she phrased it, things were black and white for her and why wouldn't they be? He had thought he was doing her a great service in giving her a chance to run away with her lover. But upon finding her in his room and hearing the betrayal in her voice, he realized how foolish he was to think she would see it that way. Now he had to bare it, all of it, the silence, the sharpness of her tongue, he would bare it because that was what society had taught him. Be the sir, be the knight in shining armor that she so deserved.

Upon arriving to the country side, Marina couldn't help but bask in the quietness. It was glorious to say the least as she saw nothing but green for miles on end. She couldn't help but lean towards the window as she inhaled the fresh air. It was as if her lungs were expanding twice as much as the carriage turned down an unmarked road. She took it all in, the thicket of deep green trees, the dark brown soil ground, and their carriage riding through the untainted beauty of what mother nature had to offer. In the clearing of the looming trees, her eyes fell upon the rustic small and humble manor. It's dark gray stone was adorned with various green vines that twisted every which way and the dark brown roofing made it look as though the manor was meant to blend among mother nature and it did, beautifully in her eyes. "It's not much..." 

"It's more than enough," she softly spoke as they pulled up to be greeted by the handful of servants who awaited them. Nodding to Sir Crane who had helped her down, she grinned at the handful of staff on hand. 

"These are the servants, we don't have many..." 

"Wonderful," Marina couldn't help but meet all of their gazed with a friendly smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Marina Thompson, I hope that we can all get along well.” Turning to the closest maid, she grinned, "Would you so kindly show me around?" 

"Miss Thompson I can do that..." Sir Crane tried to say. 

But instead Marina shook her head and offered him a polite smile, "It is not necessary. I bet there are other affairs you would like to attend to rather than deal with petty matters such as giving me a tour." She was turning to back to the maid and asking, "Will you please show me round?" She figured it best that one of the maids show her the ins and outs of the place for they knew it better than anyone. She also was trying to keep her word in not being burdensome to Sir Crane. He was allowing her to stay in his home and she would do everything in her power to make sure that she was no bother to him so that her child would come into a comfortable rather than hostile living situation. 

Sir Crane stared hard in the back of Miss Thompson's head. He didn't want to make a scene with the servants present and instead walked away. She was right, he did have a lot of things he had neglected as he was away. Becoming the head of the household immediately after his parents had fallen ill and passing away shortly after his brother had died was very troublesome and overwhelming to the life style he had dreamt of having. He had every intention of letting his younger brother be the one to take charge of their family affairs so that he could live a free life as a drifter. Moving here and there with no bounds of society telling him how to live his life, that was the plan. A plan that was all but wishful thinking now as he settled at his father's desk to gaze through the piling stacks of papers he needed to attend to. 

Marina was enchanted by the three story home, with a small attic room at the very top. It was charming really, though many would think it to be a bit spooky with the cobwebs and creaky floor boards, she on the other hand saw potential in it. "What are these," she asked as she curiously lifted a the sheet to unveil an untouched white canvas and what appeared to be old paints. 

"These are Sir...I mean Master Crane's belongings," the maid said as she recovered the items. "He wanted to paint the world like he saw it." 

"In a fairy tale light," she mused. "The world isn't painted in only pretty colors. There needs to be darker and dull colors such as black or gray..." 

"Black and gray are far from dull Miss Thompson," Sir Crane spoke up announcing his presence as he walked up to the pair. When he had started in the paper work, the thought of not giving Miss Thompson a proper introduction to her new home ate at him until he was up and moving to find her. "Black and gray add depth and contrast to the pretty colors that you claim I only paint." Pausing he nodded for the maid to excuse herself, which she was quick to do leaving the pair to themselves. "It would do us both good if we stay away from painting each other in such a light that will make us enemies rather than allies." 

"Says the man who had painted me as a silly girl in love," she scoffed. "I will admit that I was once what you painted me out to be, naïve to the cruelness of being in love but not anymore. I do not care what colors you paint me in. The only thing I care about is you taking care of my child." Sir Crane stood mesmerized by the out pouring passion that seeped through the words that fell from her full lips and burning of her deep chocolate orbs for eyes. He had an itch to paint the rawness she was giving him. It was exhilarating to say the least as he stood observing rather than participating in the conversation. "Sir Crane," her voice echoed through his mind, pulling him out of his free spirited mind. Blinking as he stared at the young woman, she repeated herself. "Do I make myself clear? All I ask of you is to help me take care of my child. Do this and I promise you that you shall not have to worry over me ever. I shall manage and stay out of your way, just so long that you stay out of mine." 

He stood quietly and intrigued by her fiery attitude, but nodded in understanding. "Would you...like me to show you where George is laid to rest?" 

"I..." her words were caught in her throat. She had not expected him to offer such a thing for her after she had so promptly told him off. Clearing her throat, she felt herself tremble as she folded her arms over her chest. Now it was her turn to be somewhat speechless as she could only nod. Watching as Sir Crane turned to leave, she quietly followed.

Marina thought about the last time she saw George. They were both preparing to part ways for their obligations in life, her to the society of becoming a woman and he to serve his country. Neither one wanting to part from one another as Marina anxiously awaited George in their secret hide out in the forest. There laid a large boulder big enough for the both of them to sit upon and if needs be hide behind from wanderers. Clasping her hands together she kept her gaze on the ground as she swung her legs and letting the point of her shoes ghost along the dirt ground. Grinning to herself as a pair of hands came to block her vision, she stilled as she sat up hearing his voice. 

_"Guess who?"_

_She hummed as if she was contemplating who it really could be when she knew for a fact who it was, "Hmm...are you George's hotter older brother? The rebellious one? Or is this George, the good brother?"_

_George chuckled as he moved to sit next to her, "You think my older brother is good looking?"_

_"I never said that you weren't good looking too. He's just a tad bit more good looking," she teased._

_He coughed a laugh as he moved to place a hand over his chest as if she had hit him there, "Ouch Marina you wound me. I guess I should make haste to serve..." He was standing to move when she reached out to take his hand._

_"George don't leave me," Marina tried to tease but her heart ached as he stopped to look back at her. Staring into his deep brown eyes, there was a mutual silence of uncertainty for their future._

_Turning to face her, he stepped forward to trap her between him and the boulder. Taking one hand and the other in his, he intertwined their fingers and he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. Closing her eyes, she moved to wrap her arms around his torso as he in turn cradled her head against him. Bending down to kiss the top of her head, he was going to miss her dearly. "Marina I will never leave you. When I a complete my service I intend to make you my wife."_

_Shifting to gaze up at the man she loved, she searched his eyes to see if she could see the truth of his words. It was there, he meant what he was saying as he cupped her face into his hands. "Then you better get going so you can get back to me sooner."_

_"And you better not get whisked away and married before I make my way back to you."_

_"I promise if you promise," she smiled._

_George matched her smile as he captured her lips to his, breathing into the kiss that he promised, "I promise to make my way back to you."_

Coming out of her thoughts, she followed Sir Crane down the dirt path to a humble grassy plot that had a few head stones sticking above the ground here and there. She stopped in her tracks as the reality of her situation kept her bound. It felt like the weight of the world was upon her shoulders as she stood and watched Sir Crane come to a stop. Seeing him standing by a headstone and looking back expectantly to her to follow, she wondered if she could. Could she go to see George's grave? Could she be strong enough to not fall apart? She was unsure as she was brought out of her thoughts when Sir Crane was upon her. "If you wish not to see his grave it is very understandable," he spoke to the young woman who seemed to be deep in thought. 

"I..." she trembled as she clasped her hands that were becoming clammy before her. Tearing her gaze from staring at the headstone up ahead, she glanced up into Sir Crane's hazel eyes that were curiously staring at her. The way the blues and greens of his eyes flashed with interest, she wondered if he was putting her through another test. His words may have sounded innocent and kind. But by the way he was looking down upon her as if observing her with scrutiny, it had her feeling other wise. Swallowing back the fighting words, she knew best to endure it. She had to be smarter about how she dealt with him. Sir Crane now held the key to not only hers, but her child's future. "...I am grateful for your assistance in helping me find my way here. I will show myself back when I am done visiting." 

Sir Crane watched as Marina's composure stiffened. She had something to say, he knew it but she held back. She had a fiery attitude that drew him in, outside of her beauty. He couldn't help but feel very impressed to say the least upon seeing the young woman. She had nearly taken his breath away at how she glowed with no powders or make up, but her natural bronze skin. His fingers twitched as he wished he had a paint brush to paint the goddess before him. It was the same thought he had as he had seen the longing look in Marina's eyes as she stared forward towards his brother's grave. Natural beauty, under natural light, in a natural moment, he wanted to capture it all. But the object of his fascination was reigning in her emotions and pushing him away. "I am in no rush Miss Thompson. I can assure you that I will allow you the space you need to visit with my brother and escort you back," he said wanting to observe her from afar and hopefully memorize the various curves of her features to lock into his mind and paint later. 

"I would rather you not wait on me. I would not like the servants to think that I am keeping you from your duties," she tried to say politely. 

"I do not care what others think Miss Thompson. I would have you know I was the black sheep. The least responsible compared to my brother George." 

"The joys of being a man," she said sadly. "My life is based upon what others think, namely you Sir Crane. So I ask of you to please not let me be more of a burden to you than I already am," Marina said hoping that he would take the hint. 

Sir Crane watched as her brown eyes almost turned honey brown in the sun light as she all but begged to be left alone. Staring at her a moment longer, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her. "Please be back before it gets dark. I will make sure that supper will be ready for us upon your return," he bowed slightly taking his leave. 

Gratefully she nodded as she waited until Sir Crane took his leave. Turning to venture up the grassy path, she came upon the the headstone that Sir Crane had been standing at moments ago. George Crane, she read the engravings of the gray headstone. Seeing the dates of his birth to his death, she frowned deeply. Sitting down next to the headstone, she imagined that the headstone was their rock at their secret hideaway. Inhaling deeply as she looked around, the air was quiet and the skies were a bit cloudy. "When you promised to come back to me I didn't think it would be like this," she scoffed. "I guess we are both liars. We couldn't keep our promises we made to one another and now I'm stuck here while you're probably in another world frolicking like a free man while I am bound to this life with our child." Thinking about how she had made a tea to kill their unborn child, she placed a hand upon her stomach, "You must think me weak to have thought you had deserted me. When in fact you had been true to your word until your very last breath in this life." He was so much stronger than her, she thought as the tears started to well in her eyes. "Please find it in your heart to forgive a weak and undeserving woman like me. I have fallen into temptation of losing myself, but I can promise you that I will continue to keep getting back up. I vow to be strong for our child even if I feel that I may not have much strength. Until my very last breath I will do everything in my power to treasure up the part of you that is with me." Balling her hands up, she tried to be as strong as she said she would. Holding back the tears that she felt she didn't deserve to cry. "I love you George and I hope that you will be a guardian angel to our child and watch him or her from your side as I will from this side." Closing her eyes as if to soak in the words and hopefully have the winds carry it up into the heavens, she ventured back to the humble manor quietly telling herself to take one step at a time. Walking with one foot after the other, she was ready to embark on the journey of no longer living for herself, but for the unborn child that was swelling in her belly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Okay so I haven't read the books but I kind of cheated and googled about Sir Crane and Marina. Apparently Eloise and Sir Crane have a thing and Marina goes into some kind of depression? Noooo! Please tell me I'm wrong lol. I stopped reading up on it cuz I'm afraid to see what happens to Marina lol. I'll live in denial for now haha. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you all have a good day/night. Until the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Marina inhaled deeply as she stood at the doorway. She had to put on a face as if unaffected by the world, when in reality everything felt like they were working against her. Slipping into the manor, she was greeted by a very surprised young maiden possibly close in her age. "We weren't expecting ya fer a little while. I'll let Master Crane know yer back."

But Marina rose her hand and offered the young woman a small smile, "There is no need to bother Sir...Master Crane. I would actually like to be shown to the room that I will be staying in." The maid nodded as she turned to head towards the staircase. Climbing the stairs, the maid motioned to the rooms in passing. The first was Sir Crane's and the late officer Crane's. Something in her had her stopping in her tracks. Standing at George's bedroom door, she felt curious. What would his room look like? She wondered if there tid bits of George that she could learn just by taking a gander about his room. "Would ya like to take a look in officer George's room?"

The question though innocent, had Marina feeling torn. As curious as she was to learn about George, she knew it would not change anything. He was now gone and she was to marry his brother. She had to keep reminding herself of her misfortunes. But even as unfortunate as it was, when the maid had moved to open the door to George's room her body reacted by following the maid into the room. Walking into the room, she took in the decent sized room. There was nothing out of the ordinary and quite simply it was a bit dull. Nothing stood out as she took a turn about the room until she made her way towards his desk. There she found writings. Glancing through them it seemed as though they were short stories of adventures or mysteries. Intrigued by such stories, she was curious if they were of George's 

"Officer Crane took a fancy to writing stories to entertain the family after dinners. He was very animated in his story telling and had us all pulled into it. Even I can say that I had slacked on my duties wanting to hear the ending of one of his stories," the maid smiled brightly at the memory.

Grinning Marina never knew he was such a story teller, but then again it didn't surprise her either. When they talked about things figuratively he always had a way with getting her to see things his way. George was very convincing, she thought as she placed the pages back onto the desk. Even beyond the grave he had convinced her into being pulled into his world. But before she could be totally consumed, she inhaled deeply and looked over at the maid who was more than willing to offer another tale about him. "Let's continue to my chambers shall we?" 

"Of course ma'am," the maid said as she turned to await Marina who took one last look about the room before retreating back into the hallway. "I'm not sure where ya want to stay. There's the master chambers or..."

"I'll take the or," Marina was quick to say.

"But of course ma'am, I'll just have to get yer things moved over. In the meantime I'll show you to yer chambers," the maid said and opened the door. It was a bit smaller compared to George's room, but she didn't mind it one bit. The room had all the necessities, a decent sized bed, a small closet to house her clothing, a mirror in one corner with a chair that had a small table next to it. Grinning to herself, she knew she could make it work as she turned to the maid. "Where exactly are my belongings?"

"It's in the master's quarters..."

"Thank you, I can go retrieve them myself. Will you please let me know when dinner is ready" Marina asked.

The maid looked a little panicked at the new missus, "I...I will be more than happy to oblige to yer things now ma'am. Please don't strain yerself."

"I don't mean to rush things, but I would like to change into a more comfortable dress," Marina admitted. "It is no trouble for me to get my things honestly."

"And honestly ma'am it is no trouble for me to help ya get yer things. Go ahead and get changed while I start bringing the bags over," the maid said before quickly scurrying away before Marina could argue back.

Frowning at the fact that she was probably creating more work than necessary for the poor maid, she made her way over to the mirror to unzip herself out of her dress. Allowing it to drop to the ground, she reached behind her back and began to pull at the corset. When she was finally able to loosen the corset and pull it off she felt a sense of relief wash over her. Sighing deeply, she was glad to finally be able to take a deep breath. Standing in her knickers, she stared at herself in the mirror and saw how her stomach slightly protruded out. Turning to her side, her pregnancy was more noticeable and realized that she no longer had to hide it. Her secret was out. Her shame would no longer be a scandal after she wed Sir Crane. But most importantly she wouldn't have to forego the long days of torturous tightening of the corset to form the smallest waistline possible. It was a win in her books as the maid came shuffling in with two of her bags. 

"I'll be able to manage with what you've brought me. Thank you so much. You can bring my other belongings when it is most convenient for you. Please let me know when dinner is ready. I shall be down for it." 

"But of course ma'am," the maid nodded as she closed the door to leave Marina to her own devices. 

Turning back to the mirror, Marina stood looking at herself as she found her hands cupping her belly, "Let us rest a while little one, to build the strength we need to be the proper guests in your father's home." Moving to climb into bed, Marina settled into the covers hoping to find rest.

_She chuckled as she stared down at George who had his head nestled in her lap. Subconsciously running her fingers through his hair, she listened to him go on and on about something that she had long stopped actually listening to. Instead she was wrapped up in hearing his voice and seeing the way his eyes lit up as they stared up at her._

_"Are you listening," George stopped mid sentence and rose a brow at her._

_She nodded as she moved her fingers to brush against his accusing brow, "Sort of..."_

_George coughed a laugh as he sat up, "Marina you never listen."_

_"I do to," she countered though she couldn't recall what he had said to save her life. "I just wasn't listening just then is all."_

_"Ma'am...ma'am..."_

Marina's eyes fluttered open as she looked to see the young maiden before her, "Supper is ready." 

"Thank you," Marina mumbled as she slowly moved to sit up. 

"Would ya like help into yer dress," the maid offered. 

But Marina declined as she yawned, "I'll be fine, thank you. I'll be down in a little bit." Slipping on a more simple gown that was comfortable yet flattering to her stomach. She adjusted pins in her hair to do a seemingly neat up do. 

Sir Crane was up on his feet upon Marina's entrance. He had heard that she had wanted a short nap before coming down and liked how the dress looked on her. She looked more at home and comfortable, which was something he hoped for her as he also noticed the small baby bump. It was the reason she was here and why he was being so pleasant as he motioned for her to take a seat at the other end of the table. Marina quietly moved to take her place on the other end before they both sat down at the same time. Quietly awaiting as the dinner was placed before them, Marina grinned at the maids thanking them before they retreated. Clasping her hands together, Marina gazed down at the other end where Sir Crane was already digging into his meal. Shrugging, she bowed her head and offered a simple prayer of grace before she started to eat as well. 

Dinner was quiet as Marina sat more enveloped in thinking of George and the promise she had made to him and Sir Crane still struggling to accept his fate. Both in the same room but their minds in different worlds. Glancing over at Marina he thought about how she was to be his wife. This young woman was to be the woman that would be his person for the rest of his life. She was to be his and he hers, at least by law. By law this stranger would be tied to him and the thought had a sadness welling within him. He was tethered in place without ever getting the chance to taste the life that he so desired. Heavy with grief in the mourning of everything going wrong in his life, he no longer had an appetite as he rose to his feet abruptly. His sudden movements pulling Marina out of her thoughts to gaze up at him. "I'm afraid that I have no appetite for as you have stated earlier I have many responsibilities that I've neglected. If you'll excuse me, I would like to attend to those. So I'll excuse myself and bid you goodnight." 

Marina sat quietly studying the man that appeared to be bothered by something, but didn't press the issue as she nodded, "Goodnight Sir Crane." Seeing him take his leave, she exhaled deeply grateful to be able to relax more as she ate. Finishing up her meal, she stood on her feet as the maid came to her side asking her if she would like to retreat to bed. But she on the other hand did not want to go to bed. Her thoughts had her feeling a bit restless and it did not help that she felt fully energized after taking a short rest. "No, I'd rather be of help here."

The maid looked at Marina unsure of what to say, "How would you like to help ma'am?" 

She shrugged as she stood to her feet and picked up her plate and cup, "Show me to the kitchen?" 

"Umm...ma'am I don't think that's wise," the maid shifted from one foot to the other. 

"I promise I won't get in the way. I just want to help," Marina said as she nodded for the maid to grab Sir Crane's dishes. Awaiting the maid who stood conflicted for a moment longer, she was grateful to see the maid give in to take the dishes and head out the door that led to the kitchen where two other maids were. They both stood in attention at the sudden surprise of Marina, but she in turn offered a small smile. "I apologize for intruding, but I would like to be of help and understand the workings of the manor." 

The older maid stepped forward and bowed slightly, "Ma'am I know ya must be tired, especially under yer circumstances. Let us help ya find yer way to yer room to relax." 

Of course the maids knew of her pregnancy, but it only motivated her to press forward. "There is no need to be weary of me. I only seek to learn how things work around here. Please..."

"Abigail," the maid responded. "My name is Abigail the head maid, with Beth that ya came with and Mary here at yer service. Though we are not as many as you may be used to, we do well in keeping up." 

Marina smiled at each woman. She could tell Abigail was the oldest with the weary look she held with years of service while Mary seemed to be following after and Beth looking the closest in age to herself, "I know you all do well which is why I would like to learn Abigail. Run through a night routine with me so that I can better appreciate all the hard work you ladies put in to keep this manor running." 

Abigail was a bit flustered by such a compliment but she didn't want the other two maids to see it as she gave a curt nod, "Well ma'am I... after dinner we usually put the scrapings together to feed the animals and clean the dishes as well as the dining room for dessert if it pleases you to entertain one another or guests. Does the lady of the house fancy something sweet? I can whip up something for ya real quick, it'll only take a few minutes Miss...me lady." 

"No, thank you. I'm quite full from the filling dinner," Marina said. "Please show me where I may discard of these dishes since I seemed to have finished everything on my plate. I apologize I didn't know that my leftovers were for the animals. I would've saved some for them." Abigail was moving to take the dishes, when Marina moved them away with a smile, "Where would you like me to put them?" Abigail pressed her lips tightly together as she stood to stare at the young woman before turning to walk towards the sink to have Marina follow and deposit her dishes in. 

"Thank you me lady, we can take it from here. Allow Beth to take you to yer chambers," Abigail said. "Come Beth, show the future lady Crane to her room." 

Beth was quickly by Marina's side giving her a pleasant smile in hopes to get her to comply. But Marina wasn't going to give in that easily. She was restless and to be sent to her room would make her even more so, so she turned to the head maid and looked her straight in the eyes, "Abigail am I that bothersome to you?" 

Abigail was taken aback at the question, she was confused by this young woman's difficulty in falling in line with how things were normally ran. She figured maybe it was the new missus way of asserting her dominance, "It is bothersome for you Miss to be doing things that are unnecessary. Yer the lady of the house and..."

"...As the lady of the house I want to be here learning of things that I see as necessary in understanding how things work. I may not know the relationship you shared with the last lady of the house, but I can assure you that I am capable of pulling my weight around here." 

Abigail was surprised yet again by such fiery compared to the late lady Crane who was passive and kept to herself, "Well ma'am I don't want to be at odds with you. I only wanted to be of good service." 

"Then please teach me," Marina said in hopes to get Abigail's approval. 

Abigail stood staring at the new missus and then glancing over to the other maids. She was at a cross roads of how to handle the situation. Figuring that this was probably only going to be a one time thing, she gave in. Sighing deeply, Abigail nodded, "Beth please take Miss Thompson around to tidy up the place while Mary and I clean up the kitchen here." 

Beth nodded as she motioned for Marina to follow her, but before Marina followed she paused and took hold of Abigail's hand. Seeing the unnerving look of surprise, Marina was very understanding of it. "Thank you Abigail for everything that you do," she said sincerely. Taking her leave, she followed Beth back out into the dining room where she was shown how things were straightened up. 

"This is the largest room where we entertain guests," Beth said as she walked across the hall. "Here we have the best furniture, our largest fireplace, and our late lady's piano." 

Marina walked to the piano and let her fingers ghost along the keys, "How long ago did the late lady pass?" 

"It wasn't but a few months ago ma'am. Master Crane and lady Crane fell ill after finding out their son George had died leaving our new master alone to fend for himself," Beth said as she walked about the room to make sure everything was in place. "Shall we head to the next room over?" Marina felt a little pity for Sir Crane. He had lost both parents and his brother in a span of a few months of each other. And now he was taking on the role of being head of the house hold along with care taker of her and her child. Turning to Beth, she followed into the next room over. "This room is the sitting room where the family mostly took their teas and did their readings. The late officer Crane was a great storyteller, Sir Crane sketched his drawings, and the late lady Crane sat properly basking in the presence of her sons and master Crane would be in his office doing business." Marina nodded, imagining George being so animated as he told a story. Walking to the books on the shelves, she let her fingers run the spine of the books as she thought of George pulling a book from the shelf ready to act it out and Sir Crane comically sketching it. It would've been a treat to sit and listen to a story told by George as she came upon a door that she assumed was the office. Beth moved forward and gave it a slight knock as she opened it for them to see Sir Crane busily going through the papers on his desk. 

Gazing up, Sir Crane was slightly confused to see Beth standing with Marina right behind her, "Is something the matter?" 

"No master, we are just tidying up the place..." Beth tried to explain. 

"Tidying up? Both of you," Sir Crane cut in as he eyed Marina. "Miss Thompson I can assure you the maids can manage." Turning his attention to the young maid, he nodded, "Go fetch us some tea and biscuits. Miss Thompson please have a seat as we wait," he stood and motioned for her to come over to the open chair before his desk. 

Beth was already out the door doing Sir Crane's bidding, before Marina could say anything. So to not make any waves until Beth came back, she quietly made her way to sit. Quietly watching as Sir Crane took his seat again and gazed over the papers, she wondered what he was reading up on. "Would you like to assist me in reading through these finances? I think that my eyes are growing tired of staring at all these papers," Sir Crane said in a teasing manner. 

"I would gladly like to assist you, just tell me how," Marina said with a grin. 

Sir Crane stopped to gaze up into Marina's dark brown eyes that stared at him in sincerity, "You would help me with this?" 

"It would give me a distraction rather than being bothersome to the maids," she shrugged. 

"So you'd rather be bothersome to me," he countered with a small smile. 

"No, never that," she was quick to say. "If my presence bothers you I can leave," she followed. 

Sir Crane sat staring at her, he had only meant it as a joke but she took him seriously, "Alright, read through these papers and tell me what you think." Handing her the pages that overwhelmed him, he patted his hand on the other stack of papers. "I'll start reading through other documents and we can discuss what you've read in a little while. What do you say?" 

"Gladly," Marina responded as she took the papers in hand and quickly went to work. 

Sir Crane had stopped to take his tea and biscuits. But Marina had only stopped to thank the maid, Beth by name which was very impressing to Sir Crane that she had already memorized it. She then went back to reading the papers in hand quietly. The determination and focus Marina demonstrated had Sir Crane observing her quietly. Sipping on his tea, he watched as she flipped back to a previous page before going back to whatever page she was on. Now if only he had the kind of focus she did maybe he wouldn't have as much work left. But instead he took the time to enjoy his dessert while Marina placed the papers back onto the desk. "You've reviewed it all," he asked as he finished up his tea. 

Marina nodded as she grinned, "Yes, though it would make more sense understanding your family's assets and property. According to your financial records your family owns three farms but it seems as though one farm is not providing the adequate amount of produce for the amount of money put in to it. Maybe you should make time to visit the farm land and figure out why." 

"That's what I was thinking, but I'm not sure when I can make time to see this farm. It's a day's ride and as you said I have other family assets that I need to attend to," he said wishing that he could somehow be in two places at once. 

"Then let me go. I can find out how I can..." 

"Miss Thompson you need not worry yourself over such things. I can take care of it." 

"I know you can. I just would like to help." 

"You've been more than enough help. You've helped me stay on task and remember what is important." 

"You mean to say I've burdened you with the task to be the man you never desired to be," Marina replied knowingly. "I was told of your misfortunes. You haven't just lost your brother, but you have lost both of your parents as well. And to that I would like to say I'm sorry Sir Crane. I'm sorry that life has been so unkind to you." 

Sir Crane was touched by her apology, though what she said was true none of it was her fault. "Thank you Miss Thompson. It's very kind of you to be concerned of my well being. But I can assure you that even if my life isn't as fortunate as you say, I believe that maybe there is a greater plan that has yet to be unfolded to me by the mysteries of God." 

"So you're a religious man," she asked curiously. 

"No, I'm a spiritual one," he rephrased which resonated with her. "I may not practice organized religion like my parents and brother did, but I believe that there is a higher power. There is something greater beyond you and I." 

"I think that is something we both can agree on. I never really understood organized religion. But George was a great reason to attend church services with my father." Pushing the thought aside, she continued, "But in any case, I would pray that you reconsider and allow me to go and see this farm." 

"You are one determined young woman," he grinned. "Say I let you come with me to see this farm. When do you think this issue can be solved?" 

"Tomorrow," she said surely convinced. 

"Tomorrow? Are you sure you can make the trip in your condition," he asked curiously. She was barely showing, but that didn't mean she was physically able to travel. He remembered at a young age how his mother was beyond sick when she was pregnant with George. It was quite a scare when his mother gave birth. She had almost died in the process. 

Marina could see the concern in his eyes as she nodded, "You needn't worry. I am well enough. Believe me it will probably do me good rather than just staying cooped up here." 

"Already wanting to leave I see," he teased. 

Marina couldn't understand why he was being so light mannered with her. She was serious about helping and sincere in finding out the root of the problem. Dismissing his teasing manner she continued on, "If it pleases you, I will gladly make the journey on my own and give you my recommendations when I return." 

"And what gives you the qualifications to give me recommendations on these matters," he mused. 

Marina knew that it was a fair question to ask, but somehow it still irked her, "Sir Crane I'll have you know that I am a farmer's daughter. He did well enough to have afforded me the opportunity to have come out into society, but obviously I ruined my chances of having a better life that my father so hoped of me having." 

Sir Crane didn't know much about Marina outside of the fact that she had a duchess who wrote in her behalf to find his brother. Now hearing that she came from humble beginnings, he seemed more fascinated by her. The air about her gave off the opposite as she held herself together well, "Then it's settled, we make for the farm tomorrow at first morning light." 

"I'd rather go it alone," she tried to say. 

"Maybe in the future when our patrons get to know who you are, but for now I will be assisting you," he said. 

He was right, for her to just show up out of the blue would only cause a commotion. She knew that trust had to be built, "I see." 

Sir Crane could see that she was somewhat displeased that she could not do the task alone and felt the need to better explain himself to her, "It's not that I don't believe in you..." 

"Don't trouble yourself over the matter Sir Crane. I understand very well your intentions were not to wound me. Thank you for allowing me to tag along in your affairs. If you will excuse me. I would like to retire to bed to prepare for tomorrow," she stood bowing slightly as she turned to take her leave. 

Sitting quietly, Sir Crane watched Marina take her leave. He had heard that she had requested to move her belongings into the chambers next to his new one in the master chambers and found it understandable. There was no romantic feelings or actions going on between them, why would she want to share his bed with him? Sir Crane couldn't fight the fact that his reality saddened him again. He wasn't meant to know the joys of falling in love. At least that's what it felt like as he sought distraction in the never ending paper work he told himself. 

Marina was grateful that the maids had packed them a basket to go. Thanking Abigail, she turned to the footsteps descending down the stairs. Sir Crane's eyes appeared to be a deep hue of blue as he came to stand before. Taking the basket from her hand, he smiled, "Good morning, are you ready for an adventure?" 

Watching as he turned to offer her his arm, she couldn't help but accept it. Slipping her arm into his, she nodded, "Where you go I will follow." 

"Careful what you say. You'll probably regret those words," he teased as he led her out the door and towards the carriage. Helping her in, he followed settling next to her. 

"I'm afraid it is far too late to regret it Sir Crane. We are to be married soon," she reminded him. "But the more important matters at hand is what did our gracious maids make us for the journey. It smells delightful." 

"Let's take a look," Sir Crane said as he began to unfold the cloth to reveal the filled basket. There was freshly baked biscuits, salted pork, fruit, and cheese. Ready to dig in, Sir Crane paused as he noticed that Marina had clasped her hands together to offer up a prayer. Grateful that one of them was mindful enough to ask for a blessing upon the food, he grinned as she reached in to take a biscuit. Biting into it, he heard her give a soft groan of approval. "Our dear Abigail makes the best biscuits." 

"That she does," Marina nodded as she continue to eat, grabbing a piece of fruit to go along with her biscuit as she looked out the window to watch the rising sun. 

Marina could see the weary look in the farmer's eyes upon meeting her. But she had not made the journey to cause any sort of distrust, "Farmer Willie we are grateful for all of your hard work. Though I may be the future lady Crane I can assure you that I don't expect you to trust me out right. I'm here to understand your situation so that we can come to a mutual understanding and eventually build trust amongst one another." 

"I can assure ya that yer coming out here to see me is very humbling. The last lady Crane never saw reason in visiting." 

"My mother found it best to entrust my father with all dealings," Sir Crane spoke up. 

"Well I'm here now and I would love to get to know and understand your farm," Marina said to the farmer. 

Sir Crane had never really taken to the financial dealings as well. It was always his father and on a few occasions George would attend to them, but never him. The tour and explanation of how the farm was ran was just as informational for him as it was to Marina. It gave him a greater appreciation of the back breaking work that goes into farming animals. "Ya see ma'am, we do our best to rear up these pigs for the annual pig contest. But unfortunately the new duchess has declined to pick a pig to win resulting in all of us farmers losing out on a bid to provide pigs to the upper class folk. It's a shame really, I thought fer sure big Bennie would of won it." 

"The new duchess of Hastings," Marina asked as she watched the farmer nod. 

"Yup that be the one. Pretty little thing, but lacks the understandin that her choices affect our livelihood," Farmer Willie said. 

"So if the duchess were to come back and choose a pig would this help change the current circumstances you're under going," Marina asked trying to understand what he was saying. 

Farmer Willie nodded, "By choosing a pig winning this will help us all out as other upper class folk will follow in choosing pigs from our lot." 

"I see," Marina said. Glancing over to Sir Crane who looked to be contemplating, she looked back to the farmer who stood observing her. "Well, maybe my future husband can write to the duchess to convey the misfortunes that have been bestowed on you all for not choosing a pig and ask for her to reconsider." 

"Really? You'd do that for us sir," Farmer Willie look to Sir Crane. 

Sir Crane was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed both Miss Thompson and the farmer staring at him expectantly, "Umm...yes?" 

"Yes Farmer Willie, we will see to it to pressure the duchess in reconsidering," Marina stepped in, realizing that Sir Crane's mind was else where. "Thank you for showing me around the farm. Please feel free to keep Sir Crane informed and also I would love to have you and your wife over for dinner some time." 

"There's no need ma'am. Me wife and I don't need no fancy dinner. We're happy that ya offer to help with the duchess. It's more than we can ask fer," Farmer Willie said offering her a smile of gratitude. 

"Either way, thank you for all your hard work. Please keep it up," Marina said wanting to offer words of encouragement as she turned to look at Sir Crane who was quietly observing her. 

Clearing his throat when Marina's eyes met his own, he looked to the farmer who was looking at him expectantly, "Thank you farmer Willie. We'll be on our way now." 

Marina held back her disappointment in Sir Crane as she gave farmer Willard one more look with a nod before they went their separate ways. Retreating into the carriage, she waited until they had taken off to speak, "I can write a letter to the duchess. Will you please write a letter to the duke concerning the matters of picking a prized pig?" 

"You did well back there," Sir Crane spoke up. "A natural business woman." 

"I am no business woman," she countered. "I just understand that we have a responsibility to these hard working farmers. Our livelihood depend on their success as well." 

Sir Crane had not thought of it that way, but it made sense. She was right, they feasted off the fruits of the labors from the farmers. "Well then, when we get back I will write a letter to the duke." 

"Thank you," she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Contemplating on how to address Daphne, Sir Crane spoke up to pull her out of her thoughts, "As grateful as I am to have you wanting to help me with the financial affairs. I was wondering if you put any thought into the small garden wedding? Maybe we can wait until after you give birth?" 

Trying not to roll her eyes, Marina glanced over at the hazel eyed man that stared at her curiously. His eyes were quite fascinating with how if one didn't really take a good look at them they would appear as blue. But the faint green towards the center that came out when she was seriously looking into his eyes helped her distinguish that they were hazel rather than blue which was happening at the moment, "I've already told you it's not necessary to have a garden wedding or to throw any sort of wedding." 

"But by definition having a wedding ceremony is a right of passage to solidify our union," he said seeing if she would change her mind. 

Would it be rude of her to say that she didn't want to solidify anything with him? Outside of his eyes being so intriguing he was still nothing but a mere stranger and having a wedding ceremony would only put up false pretenses. "Are you asking me or are you telling me that we are going to have a small garden wedding," she asked. 

"Seeing as I only have one chance to be married in this life, I would hope that you would indulge me in following through with one. But if you do not wish to have one I will not force you," he passively answered. As confusing of a man that he was, even if he desired to be a drifter, he also had standards. If he was going to be married to this woman he wanted to do it right. Nothing too over the top, but simplistic yet elegant which was why he suggested a garden wedding. When in season, the garden in their manor was a gem to behold. But it wasn't just about him anymore and he had to remind himself that as he awaited her answer. 

Inwardly groaning, she knew exactly what he was saying. He desired a wedding and he was being very passive in telling her so, "We can prepare for a small garden wedding after I give birth. So much as you continue to indulge me in helping you work through the finances." 

"It's never ending," he said with a knowing smile.

"We have a life time together. I think I'll manage," she responded offhandedly, which had Sir Crane's gaze coming to focus on her side profile. She was right, they were going to be life time partners. But he wasn't so sure he liked her last comment about managing. He wasn't thrilled to have his life turned upside down, but here he was trying to make it work he thought to himself as he sat taking in the curves of her face. 

Upon returning back to the manor late at night, Marina asked for a pen and paper. "My goodness woman, there is no need to wear yourself to the bone. You can write your letter tomorrow," Sir Crane said as they walked through the door. 

"I will retreat to my room to write my letter if it bothers you so. But if you will do me a favor and spare me such items I would be very much appreciative of your kindness," Marina responded with a tight smile. 

Standing in the foyer, Sir Crane could tell that she was determined to get her letter written right away. Inwardly sighing, he turned to retreat to the office rather than up to the bedroom where he would've like to have been off of his feet. Lighting the candles in his office, he took a seat at his desk and pulled out the parchment for both himself and her. Settling at his desk, he dipped his pen in the ink and began to write, while Marina stood unsure if he was inviting her over to join him or to take her piece and leave. Pausing in his writing, he gazed up at Marina with a quizzical brow, "I thought you wanted to write our letters now?" 

"I do," she simply said as she walked over to take a seat across from him. Accepting the paper and pen, she grinned over at him before focusing her attention on the letter she had mapped out in her mind to the new duchess of Hastings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> I'm bout to bring the other cast into the game. Here comes my girl Daphne lol. Obviously I fudged with the timing of the plot line to make it work for my fic about Daphne's pick with the pig and what not among other things to come. Any who, thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed the update. Until the next one...


End file.
